New Book
by sugar-wolf
Summary: Yamato buys a new book which ends up being pornography. All of a sudden Taichi takes an interest in literature. TAITO/YAOI


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon but one day I shall! (evil laugh)

**A/N: **Oh my, this story is somewhat based on true events and at the end, I will tell you what. I just thought it would be funny to write about. Hope you all enjoy!

**Warning: **Contains some lemony goodness and may be horrid because this is the first lemon I ever attempted to write. If you don't like don't read!

**New Book**** by sugar-wolf**

"OH MY GOD!"

"What happened?" Taichi yelped, jumping from his desk and scattering Calculus notations over the room.

Yamato paused, horror on his face. "I think I just bought pornography."

"What? You mean that new book you got?" Taichi asked, glancing at the glossy paperback in Yamato's hands. "I thought that was one of those vampire books you like."

"I thought it _was_. Apparently, this author doesn't just write vampire books." Yamato flipped the novel to the back and started skimming through the short summary. "Aw man, it says 'Erotica' right here at the bottom, look! I'm so stupid!"

He threw the book at Taichi and Taichi caught it easily, being an athlete. He glanced at the back cover and start flipping through the novel. He grinned.

"What?" Yamato asked, puzzled by Taichi's smirk. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Noooooo," Taichi said, turning a page. "It's not that bad."

"Don't tell me you like reading that stuff!"

"It's a pretty good story actually, once you read the good parts. Listen to this: 'I whimpered with pain, and partially pleasure, as Master lowered his leather whip and dropped it to the floor. I felt the blood on my naked skin dripping and staining the white bed sheets. And then all of a sudden, Master started walking forward, with his elegant stride, and knelt next to me on the bed. He reached his hand towards my groin and grabbed my—'"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Yamato exclaimed, covering his ears, his face tomato-red. Taichi chuckled and said, "Why do you want me to stop? I was just getting to the good part."

"It may be good to you but not to me! You know I don't like that stuff Tai!"

"Why not?" Taichi asked, walking towards his boyfriend. "Don't tell me you're Mr. Chastity now."

"I am not Mr. Chastity, but I refuse to read any novels or any forms of literature with those…with those details. I'd rather…"

"You rather what?" Taichi said smirking maliciously.

"I'd rather…read science fiction rubbish!"

Taichi smacked Yamato lightly with the paperback. "There's nothing wrong with a little erotica. Besides, erotica beats science fiction any day. At least these concepts are possible."

"Possible if you're some fanatic sex addict."

"Ohhhhh, you said the 's' word," Taichi teased. Yamato rolled his eyes. "But seriously Yamato, didn't you check the back of the book when you bought this? Any intelligent purchaser would have checked, I'm sure."

"I _would _have checked it, but I was in a hurry. Besides, the cover didn't look, erm, erotic at all!"

"Never judge a book by its cover," Taichi said. "Are you sure you didn't buy this just because you wanted to…read some stimulating literature?"

"I didn't! Like I said, I don't like reading novels like that!"

"Hmmm, well how do I know you're not lying?" Taichi crooned. "Behind that innocent mask could be, well, a naughty Yamato!"

"If there is a side of me like that, what makes you think that I'm going to show it to you?"

"Oh so harsh! I know how to let that side of you out. Why not listen to me read some—what's this book called—_Eternal Daybreak_? I know you'll like it."

"I don't think so," Yamato contradicted, crossing his pale arms. "Besides, you're supposed to be doing your Calculus homework."

"Calculus, smalculus, who cares."

"You'll never raise your D."

"So what, it's almost a fail anyway. Besides, you should be happy that I've finally taken an interest in literature."

"Tai…"

"Come on, please," Taichi pleaded, with his puppy dog eyes. He knew Yamato was a sucker for them. "At least let me read this one part. It can be one of my birthday presents."

"Does that mean I don't have to buy you that stupid soccer ornament?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh fine, at least I don't have to get lost at a sporting goods store again."

"Yay, Yama! Come here!"

"What are you doing?"

"Sit on my lap, come on!"

"I don't need to sit on your lap to listen to you read!"

"Who cares, just pretend I'm Santa Claus or something."

"That'll be easy," Yamato said, poking Taichi's stomach. Taichi stuck his tongue out and opened the novel to the page he was reading previously.

"Okay," Taichi said, clearing his voice. "Let's continue where I left off my boy. 'He reached his hand towards my groin and grabbed my—'"

"Don't read it with the Santa Claus voice."

"Oh fine. He r_eached_ his_ hand_ towards my _groin_ and _grabbed_ my—'"

"Not the sexual voice either!"

"Come on, don't be so picky!"

"Just read it normally!"

"I don't want to, it won't be that exciting!"

"How can you possibly make it anymore exciting?" Yamato said rolling his eyes. However, Taichi failed to grasp his sarcasm but patted Yamato on the head and said, "That's the spirit! Now let me continue, no more complaints or I'm kicking you out of story time!"

"Taichi!"

"Oh alright… 'He reached his hand towards my groin and grabbed my cock, sliding his hand up down the stiff organ, ever so softly. My lips clamped tightly; I couldn't let the moans escape for I knew it would only give Master pleasure, it would make him want to torture me more, much more slowly than he already was. He continued sliding his hand up and down my cock, occasionally giving it a gentle squeeze, making me shudder. Then suddenly, he started moving faster. My legs started fumbling of their own accord, and my head lolled from side to side; it was so difficult to contain myself, Master was just so good with his hand. Then finally, I reached my breaking point. I let out a gasp and ca—' Yama, are you turned on or is that my light saber in your pocket?"

"Crap!" Yamato groaned. He moved his hands forward, trying to cover himself but Taichi was too quick. He easily pushed Yamato's hands out of the way and succeeded in grabbing the aroused flesh through the denim fabric. Yamato hissed; trying to get out of Taichi's grip but Taichi was too strong for him. Taichi squeezed again and smirked when he felt Yamato harden further.

"I can't believe the story turned you on," Taichi purred in Yamato's ear.

"It didn't turn me on," Yamato argued.

"Then what's this for?" Taichi asked, gripping Yamato's arousal tighter.

"Mmmhhh," Yamato mumbled, trying to suppress a moan. Taichi removed his hand from Yamato's arousal and traveled to the button of Yamato's jeans. He unbuttoned it and moved to his zipper, sliding it down. Yamato didn't open his mouth; he failed to protest at all. Taichi slid his hand in through his boxers, quickly finding the hard, bare flesh. Yamato shifted his legs a little bit and moaned.

"Tai…"

"What?" Taichi replied.

"These are my Frankie B. jeans."

"Are you saying you don't want me to do this?" Taichi asked.

"No." Yamato said. "Let me take off my clothes."

Taichi's eyes widened lustfully and he immediately removed Yamato from his iron grip. Yamato stood up, turned to face Taichi, and started sliding his designer jeans down his slim legs. He set them carefully on a chair. Then he slid his boxer shorts down, exposing his stiff erection to his hungry audience. Taichi pounced on Yamato at once, knocking him down onto the soft bed, kissing every inch of him exposed. Taichi almost literally tore Yamato's shirt off and Yamato did the same with Taichi's clothes. Taichi kissed down, all the way down to Yamato's long neck, chest, and lower abdomen, getting closer to reaching the prize between Yamato's legs. Yamato moaned as Taichi's tongue swirled around his belly button. Yamato groaned and pushed his erection towards Taichi's groin, rubbing against him.

"Tai…don't be so slow."

"I'm trying to be slow like the Master in the book," Taichi teased. Yamato frowned slightly and Taichi giggled. "Just kidding Yamato, I wouldn't ever torture you like that." And he ducked his head towards Yamato's crotch and took his entire length into his mouth.

Yamato gasped, gripping the bed sheets, and arching his back as Taichi continued. The minutes passed and suddenly Taichi did something very, very, _very_ pleasant with his tongue. With this, Yamato could not contain it anymore and came very quickly in Taichi's mouth.

Taichi gasped and swallowed all of Yamato's release. "That was fast," he commented. Yamato's reply was jumping on Taichi and wrapping his legs around him, touching his entrance to the tip of Taichi's erection.

"Now," Yamato pleaded, giving Taichi a lustful look.

Taichi had no reason not to obey.

…

Moments later, Taichi and Yamato lay in bed, cuddling, still smelling strongly of musk, sweat, and each other's fluids. Yamato cuddled closer to Taichi's chest, sighing contently. Taichi gave him a small peck on the cheek and said, "Aren't you glad you bought that book now?"

"Why should I be?" Yamato replied.

"Well because of that book, you got laid," Taichi said smirking playfully.

"I could get laid with you anytime. That book just intensified the feeling."

"What feeling?" Taichi pressed.

"Horny feelings," Yamato said with a slight blush. Taichi chuckled and grabbed the book from the bedside table, flipping through it once again.

"You know, I didn't even finish reading the entire part," he informed Yamato. "I didn't even get to the hardcore sex scene."

"Who cares, we lived it," Yamato stated.

"If you say so," Taichi said, flipping a page. "But ohhhh, guess what? Master makes—what's the guy's name—_Colin _do a position called—"

"I don't want to know about that."

"Come on, Yama, it's not that bad. I'm not even sure if this position is even possible."

"Good."

"Want to find out?"

Yamato smacked his forehead. "Not now Tai, I'm tired. Can't we just take a little nap? And after that nap, _you_ will be working on your Calculus homework."

"But Calculus is boring! I know, can't I just copy yours?"

"You know my answer."

"Why not?"

"You're never going to learn if you just copy!"

"But Yama—"

"Not buts!"

"Aw fine," Taichi said, pouting. "You know you're the only rock star I know who's a math geek."

"Whatever," Yamato said yawning. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

"Okay, if you really want to," Taichi said. "But are you sure you don't want me to read you more?"

"I'm sure. Besides, I'll be returning that book tomorrow. I just remembered that I still have the receipt."

"Oh fine then, ruin the fun," Taichi retorted. He flipped all the way to the back of the book and his eyes widened.

"Hey Yama?"

"What?"

"You know there's a sequel."

Pause. "Don't even think about it."

**The end!**

**A/N: **Yipiee, yay, I think this is one of my favorite fanfics that I have ever wrote. I really love it.

I actually DID accidentally buy an erotic novel without knowing what genre it was under. I seriously thought it was a vampire book. I showed it to my boyfriend and let me just say that he suddenly developed an interest in literature. He asked if he could have the book by the way.

"Light saber in your pocket." Taichi likes Star Wars! I thought this would be funny.

Oh yeah and I got the whole rock star good at math thing from my Precalculus teacher, who's the biggest math geek I know but also plays in a rock band. Pretty cool huh?

And I just love Frankie B. jeans! Aren't they adorable?

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
